The Punisher
by Sakuragari Katana
Summary: [InuKag][MirSan] "Kagome's more than she seems: not just some blushing biker chick. But dont forget : All actions have a consequence. A punishment. InuYasha just happens to be the person who hands it out."


* * *

The Punishment

* * *

Chapter One : Screwed

* * *

_The small drug bar was a bustle of hustlers and prostitutes, skipping around, making deals and making out in dimmed corners. The Yakuza drug Lord, from the Hakone region smiled as he looked into the eyes of a well-endowed blonde hooker, her smile leering._

_There was a knock on the thick metal entrance, and the buff bodyguard headed to the iron door and then the sliding eye door cranked open. _

_There was a gunshot and loud clank before a misty figure appeared where the door and the door guard had once been._

_His hair was long and a light shade, it was hard to make out with the influence of alcohol and the thick dust and cigarette smoke clouding the air. _

_Everything paused somewhat for a second, and he clicked the trigger of his automatic and chaos broke out. The wealthy drunkards tried to whip out their guns but had been shot down during their clumsy fumble. _

_He walked backwards slowly, firing almost everyone dead, and finally, pulled out small grenades between each finger, yanking out their pins with fanged teeth. With an easy toss, he walked slowly back and as the bar exploded, he turned around, adjusting his dark shades and a grim smile appeared on his face. _

_He walked slowly away, and as the last grenades exploded, remarked sullenly: _

"_Boom." _

* * *

Kagome hopped off her old Harley Davidson; she had a thing for antiques, and pulling her scratched helmet off her head after entering the biker bar, and shook her thick wavy hair out. She ran her fingers through it and clicked over, slightly wobbly in her black leather stilettos to a barstool. After placing her helmet on the counter, she flashed a grin at the bartender.

Her face was young and innocent, her gray-blue eyes sparkling lively. Her black jean capris were buckled on the top of her knee length stilettos, and her long leather jacket covered her gothic Hello Kitty ripped midriff and sleeveless shirt.

The bartender smiled back at her youth, and gruffly asked her what she'd like for a drink.

"Um" She wondered like a practical school-girl and put a pondering finger to her full lips. "You got any soda?" She giggled.

"Comin' into a bar to ask that, girlie?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she smiled cutely, "I don't drink." Her thick leather money belt framed her shapely hips beneath a flat fair stomach. She pulled down her long jacket, showing off the shape of her bust under her shirt and her straight back and seated bottom.

A man in one of the drinking cubicles whistled.

She blushed very un-biker-ish and waved him away. The bartender brought her a coke with no ice and she sipped it daintily.

"You look more like a blushin school girl in a short skirt than a biker chick, lady." The bartender cracked a grin as he went back to spitting and polishing shot glasses.

"You shouldn't judge by appearance," she clucked disapprovingly and laughed, "I could be the most wanted crime lord."

"Wouldn't that be lordess?" One drunk hiccupped.

She laughed along with them and as she glanced over the few stragglers in the bar at midday. Her eyes flickered over each haggard stranger to the next to rest on one of the bikers, he seemed, with his back to her, long white hair tucked into a neat low ponytail.

She smiled mischievously, and grabbed her drink, helmet, and jacket, and headed over to him. Stopping beside his table in the cubicle, she bent to look him in the eye. He was wearing sunglasses and his mouth was in a bored line.

"Hi, mind if I join ya?" She smiled and after a grunt from the man, she figured he was about 20 by now; she slid across from him.

"So" she started, sipping her coke politely, "What's your name?"

He was silent, then answered lowly, "Don't have one."

"You don't have a name?" she cried, laughing, "Everybody has a name! You at least call yourself don't you?" She leaned in closer.

"Yeah. Youkai."

"You call yourself Youkai?" she echoed, awed, "My name's" after a millisecond hesitation, "Kaikatsu."

She smiled widely, the glint in the back of her eye confident.

And for once, InuYasha smiled back.

* * *

The door banged open from the impact of Kagome falling against it, her body rammed up against InuYasha's. She was clad in only her shirt and capris, her arms thrown around InuYasha's neck, her mouth wildly attacking his.

InuYasha breathed heatedly into her ear, to which she shivered, and he licked her ear, causing her to emit a loud groan of heat.

As he pulled her from the entranceway of his apartment to his bedroom, she asked huskily, "So why haven't you told me your real name yet..." she breathed heavily, his mouth attacking her neck now.

"Why do you need to know?" he breathed back gruffly, kissing her harder, oh gods, how he had craved someone's touch for so many years.

"Because I have to know a good name to scream out when you come in me..." she chuckled, pulling at his button up black shirt.

He laughed aloud at that, and pulling down his pants next, smiled, showing off his fangs.

"You can scream...InuYasha."

Kagome smiled back and kissed him deeply as his hands struggled with her tight pants. He pulled them down, and after removing her shirt and under things, looked at her naked body in satisfaction.

"Like what you see, InuYasha?" she mumbled into his fuzzy ear.

He shrugged, "It's screwable."

She hit him on the head but laughed, and reached downwards towards his manhood. She wrapped her fingers around the throbbing shaft gently and pumped it. He purred, slamming her onto the bed, and before he entered her, she slid a condom over his.

"Just in case," she explained breathlessly.

He entered her carefully and when she got used to his size, he pumped, hard into her.

Many thrusts and moans later, they came to an earth-shattering orgasm, and Kagome collapsed under him, her body shuddering from such pleasure, he was still inside her, and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, InuYasha opened his eyes to look upon the beauty underneath him.

He smiled sleepily before his rational thought hit him like a brick in the face.

"SHIT!" he cursed loudly; trying to get up, but found out he was still inside her. When he had moved, she moaned blissfully and opened her gray eyes.

"Good morning to you too..." she smiled as she kissed him. He melted into that kiss, when was the last time he had been kissed tenderly?

Aw, fuck it; he was going to enjoy this, even though he knew this girl knew nothing about him.

"Kaikatsu?" he asked gently.

"Yes, InuYasha?" she smiled back, wriggling comfortable under him.

"You wanna do it again, or do you wanna get up?" he asked hoarsely.

She grinned happily, "I think I'll choose..." Her face suddenly turned a ghostly green.

"Shit! I-I'm gonna throw up!" she clambered out from under him, pulling herself free from his manhood and staggered off to find the bathroom.

InuYasha sighed. Who said one night stands were bad? But maybe that vodka shooting contest last night had been too much for his logical thought, and he realized, if he had been sober, her wouldn't have slept with her. But what was done was done, and he could just get rid of her now, right? After all, she had not idea who he was

The Punisher.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Hey I watched the old Punisher and got inspired to write this! The old one, not the one that just came out. Yeah, so tell me if you like it, and ill update for Mourning of the Bloody Valentine tomorrow! Review, please!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


End file.
